Maplestory - When The Shinsoo Cries
by dimster
Summary: After receiving a strange letter from Neinheart, Phantom travels to Ereve only to get caught in a time loop; repeating the same night over and over again.
1. Chapter 1

The ground shook. Phantom's determination slowly turned into despair just as his pace slowed down to a stagger. The island in the sky was slowly descending towards the ocean. The tremor from the moving island was enough to cause cracks on the structures nearby, but everything remained intact. Phantom was expecting panic and screaming from the islanders, but there was none. Instead it was laughter; from the garden nearby, a lady stood. Feeling lost, Phantom stumbled towards her, reaching out to the trees for support. The lady stood there, arms opened, embracing the moonlight, as if oblivious to the chaos around her. She turned towards Phantom.

"Its too late. There is nothing you can do. Not now. Not before. Not after."

Phantom tried to fathom what she meant; overwhelmed by her beauty. It was as if she was challenging him.

"There is nothing you can change. Not now. Not before. Not after."

Phantom's eyes widen as he realised who was taunting him. She was no longer a shy and timid girl. She was now a proud and confident lady. But at what cost?

"There is nothing. Not now. Not before. Not after."

Phantom lost his balance and landed on his bum; a shock from the island crashing onto the ocean surface. In the distance, cries of a majestic beast could be heard. Phantom stood up on his feet as the island stopped shaking. The lady was unaffected by the shock; she continued her chant.

"There is nothing. When the Shinsoo cries."

_Is there nothing I can do? Is there nothing I can change?  
>Is there nothing? When the Shinsoo cries?<br>Is she challenging me? The legendary thief?_

Phantom chuckled at the thought. He closed his eyes to calm himself.

"Its not too late." Phantom replied.

He opened his eyes; glowing with magic to analyse the threat in front of him.

"There is something I can do."

What he saw was an immense amount of magic that surrounded the whole island.

"There is something I can change."

With that amount of power, she could have vaporised him instantly.

"There is something."

There was something. Her transformation was incomplete. Because he was there. Because he hadn't given up. Unlike the rest of the people on the island. Whom with their soulless eyes, they muttered, 'There is nothing' repeatedly. It must have been a condition: for everyone on the island to give up hope.

"There is something. Before the Shinsoo cries."

"You are not very original, are you?" The witch folded her arms.

"No, I'm not. I'm a thief. And I just stole your lines." Phantom replied with a grin.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours ago.<em>

The Lumiere drifts gently across the setting sky. Phantom rests his arms on the window frame; eyes scanning the Victoria Island landscape before setting his sights on the pirate ship, The Nautilus. He can't help but feel envious of the technological advancements of the crude whale that surpasses his own relic of a ship.

"Do you know what this ship needs? Weapons!" Phantom held up his arms in front of him.

"Master, we do have some guns to shoot down stray balrogs and dragons." the butler replied.

"We need missiles. And lasers!" Phantom waved his arms about in enthusiasm.

"Good grief! What have you been drinking? I don't think that would suit the elegant Lumiere."

"The bloody pirates have more firepower!"

"I feel that they are unnecessary! The Lumiere can outrun any ship!"

"We can't keep running forever." Phantom calmed down.

"Well, I guess you do have a point."

"Looks like it has to come down to this."

Both of them got into a boxing stance.

"You think you can beat me, old man?" Phantom taunted.

"I am younger than you, technically." said Gaston with a smirk on his face.

"Rock! Scissors! Paper!" they shouted.

"YAAAYY! La-sers! La-sers!" Phantom chanted with his fists up in victory.

"Sigh...I will make the arrangements. I suppose you have a temporary place to stay?"

"I could entertain a Queen for a while."

"You've always do have a thing for royalty. Is it your elven friend? You two seem close."

"Ah, she is one difficult character. Scary. Do not be deceived by her looks. She is actually a few hundred years old! I prefer someone younger."

"Oh, so that's why you keep visiting Ereve. Banking in on that investment eh?"

"Hahahahahaha!" both laughed.

"AHEM!" Christiane entered the room and interrupted them, causing an awkward silence.

"A letter for you." The Intelligence Analyst handed a letter to Phantom.

"Christina... I didn't know you thought about me that way...Oww!"

Christiane stepped on her master's foot.

"It's from Neinheart!" Christiane blurted out.

* * *

><p>Dear Phantom,<p>

Its been about a month since The Empress has been acting strangely. I feel like she has become a totally different person. I could see her talking to herself sometimes, and she would always go missing at night. There are these strange incidents among our citizens which happen quite frequently. I do not want to accuse The Empress for any crime without real proof. I tried to investigate, but it leads to no avail. The knights are also acting strange. They seem to be rather lifeless. But when I ask them about our Empress, they would get angry and question my loyalty instead.

I do not know who I can trust. I do not know who else I can ask for help. If this rumour goes out to the public, it may cause chaos throughout The Maple World. Please come to Ereve to help investigate this matter secretly.

Yours Sincerely,

Neinheart

* * *

><p>"Christina, tell Renault to set course for Ereve immediately." Phantom ordered.<p>

Christiane stared at Phantom with a displeased look on her face.

"Christiane, can you Please, tell Renault to set course for Ereve." Phantom repeated with a precarious smile on his face.

"Yes, master." Christiane unwillingly left the room.

"Gaston, what do you think of this?" Phantom passed the letter to his butler.

"There are three possibilities.  
>One: Neinheart is overreacting to a normal misunderstanding.<br>Two: There is something wrong with The Empress, but it has nothing to do with the incidents.  
>Three: The Empress is causing the incidents.<br>The fact that he did not explain what the incidents are, is worrying. However, I feel that way the knights are acting is quite expected. In this troubled times."

Gaston adjusted his monocle before continuing.

"Let us not rule out the possibility of a trap."

"Well, I did promised Neinheart that I would offer him my assistance. I must go, even if it's a trap."

"I think you should get reinforcements. In a worst case scenario, you'll be up against a whole army!"

"I see. I'll send a letter to the older Queen. Just in case..."

"She would make good backup." The butler interrupted.

"...in case the younger one is seeing someone."

Gaston placed his palm on his face.

A few minutes later, The Lumiere closes in the island in the sky. Just as the ship passes over the island borders, the sun disappears into the horizon. Phantom casually enters the palace through the balcony. Stepping on broken glass, he felt a jolt. Turning on the lights revealed a broken full length mirror. After detecting no other abnormalities, he left the empty bedroom to look for Ereve's tactician.

In the hallway, he passed by some guards who took no notice of him, as he turned on the lights along the way. They were sitting on the ground, backs against the wall, mumbling to themselves. Phantom's eyes had been glowing this whole time, scanning the area for details. Phantom found Neinheart in his office, slumped in his chair, his dead eyes staring at the table.

"Neinheart!" Phantom grabbed Neinheart's shoulders and shook him.

Neinheart remained unresponsive. Phantom could not decipher the complex magic that possessed the palace's inhabitants. He wasn't a real mage after all.

On Neinheart's table, there were piles of books and documents. He took the piece of paper nearest to Neinheart. It was a report, probably the last thing Neinheart wrote before being in that state. Phantom scanned through it quickly, left it back on the table, and hurried off in search of the Empress. He moved cautiously, but swiftly, surveying each level of the palace from top to bottom. It was the same, everywhere he looked. Everyone was paralysed with their eyes open, mouths chanting endlessly. And their leader was nowhere to be found. Phantom finally left the creepy palace, running into the pavilion. He realised that he hadn't been at the pavilion since a few years ago, when he made his grand entrance. He took out his pocket watch.

_What? Two hours had passed since I've reached this island?  
>Is something messing with my perception of time?<em>

Phantom froze in the middle of the pavilion, pondering if he had already been affected by some kind of magic. That was when something huge suddenly fell at where he was. Phantom leapt backward, emerging from the cloud of dust. The cloud dissipated to reveal a ship's anchor, a thirds of it lodged into the ground. The chain linked to it was being pulled, dislodging the anchor and flinging it back to its source. A man, who was holding the chain with his left hand, caught the anchor with the other, and rested it on his shoulders. The anchor was at least twice his height, but the man handled it with ease.

"Where's your cane, old man?"

"Hawkeye! What is going on here?"

"I'm kicking your ass, that's what's happening."

"Where is..." Phantom was interrupted with a flying anchor to the face.

Phantom fell to the side, on all fours, gasping in relief that the huge lump of metal had only knocked off his hat. He wasted no time in getting back on his feet as Hawkeye retrieved the anchor back like before, tugging on the thick chain.

"What happened to 'Weapons are for the weak', Hawkeye?" Phantom tried to stall Hawkeye's next attack while regaining his composure.

"I'm not some cheap buccaneer copy."

"Of course you're not. Sharks would be proud of you. Now would you mind telling me..."

Phantom was interrupted again with another flying anchor. Phantom backflip, up the sitting gallery. Hawkeye retrieved his weapon and walked slowly towards Phantom. Phantom was convinced Hawkeye wasn't going to tell him anything. The pavilion felt more liked a Colosseum; with their ongoing fight.

The thief raised his arms slightly to his sides, channelling his power to his fists. Glowing wire-frames formed around his fists, taking the shape of a pair of knuckles. Hawkeye tossed his anchor to the sky, restraining its flight with the chain, causing it to pivot towards Phantom. Phantom leapt out of harms way, back on to the ground, as the anchor sliced through the concrete platform like butter. This time, Hawkeye continued the offence immediately, pulling hard on the chain. The anchor flew towards Phantom just as he landed on the ground. Phantom had solidify his pair of silvery knuckles just before he delivered a strong punch to deflect the ridiculous weapon away. The impact caused a loud _CLANK_ which shook all the trees nearby. The anchor crashed to the ground, just beside Hawkeye.

"Are you taking this seriously? It's almost as if you are just trying to stall me..." Phantom asked.

With that realisation, Phantom ignored Hawkeye and started running towards the forest.

"Looks like I have no choice." Hawkeye's words were followed by the sound of thunder.

Hawkeye appeared in front of Phantom like a flash. What happened next all happened within a few seconds. They both traded a punch. Phantom received a punch in the stomach, which lifted him two feet up into the air. Hawkeye took one on his face, causing him to lose focus. Hawkeye's sudden momentum had caused his anchor to come flying towards them, as the chain was wrapped around his left arm. They were both aware of this. Hawkeye crouched down. Phantom, in midair,turned his body to face horizontally to the ground. As the anchor passed below him,he pushed it down with his palm. He then performed a spinning kick to the rear of the anchor, causing it to crash towards Hawkeye, with an increased force. Hawkeye, who was still shaken from the first blow from Phantom, couldn't react quickly enough to dodge his own weapon. Hawkeye and his anchor flew into the forest, creating a long crater and a cloud of deforestation.

Phantom touched his tummy lightly, scowling in pain. He picked up his hat that was knocked off earlier and started walking towards the forest. After passing by the unconscious knight lying beside fallen trees, he quicken his pace and continued his search.

_And that was when the ground shook._

* * *

><p>"Is this real?" The witch started a new chant.<p>

Her aura changed completely. Phantom prepared himself for the upcoming battle.

"Or is this fiction?"

The whole area lit up. The moon was shining brighter and brighter, turning night into day.

"From what you feel; to all your actions."

The witch opened her arms and continued basking in the moonlight.

"Take a look clearly; its time to see. What was really meant to be."

Phantom raised his hand to shield his eyes from the blinding moonlight which suddenly envelops them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

**My first time writing anything this long.**

**My English isn't that good, but I think most people can understand me.**

**To be continued ****-**

**(18 Nov 2014)**


	2. Chapter 2

Phantom dropped off the bowsprit of The Lumiere, performing some fancy aerial acrobatics in midair before landing on the bedroom balcony. He entered the dark bedroom and turned on the lights. A quick glance of the room revealed a broken full length mirror, shards of glass still on the floor. Unable to find any other oddities in the room, Phantom headed to Neinheart's office. There, he found Ereve's Tactician motionless behind his desk.

Phantom shook him, "Neinheart!" There was no response.

Phantom checked his pulse. He was still alive.

"Neinheart! Neinheart!" Phantom slapped him a couple of times.

"I need to stop her! I need to..." Neinheart woke up in confusion.

"Neinheart, what's going on here?"

"Where is she? Where is The Empress?" Neinheart turned his head about.

Phantom grabbed Neinheart's shoulders, "Calm down! Tell me. What happened here?"

"C-c-corruption...dark magic... they got her...if only I had realised sooner..."

"What?"

"I need to stop her."

"Is this the Black Mage's doing?"

"I do not know. But we need to make her come back to her senses."

"But where is she?"

Neinheart pondered for a moment. "The garden. She will most likely be there."

* * *

><p>They left the palace. On the way out they tried to knock some sense on to the soulless guards but to no avail. They walked through the pavilion and into the woods. The full moon illuminated the area to be bright enough to navigate that night without any other light sources.<p>

Suddenly, a couple of arrows appeared from the darkness in front of them. Phantom sidestepped and dodged them reflexively.

"Idiot. Why did you dodge them?" a female voice came from a silhouette ahead.

"Phantom..." Neinheart called out with a weak voice.

Phantom looked behind him in horror. Three arrows protruded out of Neinheart's chest.

"Neinheart!" Phantom quickly moved to catch Neinheart, who was falling backwards.

Phantom slowly sat Neinheart against a tree.

Neinheart coughed up blood, "...please...stop...her..." Neinheart stopped moving.

"Neinheart! Neinheart!" Phantom held Neinheart's shoulders tightly.

"It's all your fault." said the female voice.

Phantom turned his head to see Irena emerging from the shadows as the clouds unveiled the moonlight.

"If you hadn't dodge that, Neinheart would still be alive. But never liked him anyway. So its okay." Irena spoke with an expressionless face.

"Irena?" Phantom doubted his eyes.

"Are you colour blind? There is only one green haired archer on this island."

Phantom still knelt beside Neinheart's body in disbelief.

Irena raised her bow. "It's okay. I'll forgive you. If you don't dodge anymore. So please. Die."

The archer fired several arrows in quick succession. Phantom rolled to the left to avoid the projectiles which dug into the ground.

"Wait! Why are you trying to kill me?" Phantom placed his hands in front, forming a defensive stance.

"Hmm...because..." Irena tilted her head slightly.

"I never liked you either." Her bow glowed as she fired a few glowing arrows.

The thief shifted his body to dodge with minimal movement. The arrows flew pass him.

"If you stay still...it will be quick." Irena sounded bored.

Phantom fell to the side as he sensed danger behind him. The arrows had returned to attack him. One of the arrows grazed his cheek before flying pass. They travelled for a quite a distance after passing him, before turning back to their target.

"Homing arrows? You've got to be kidding me." Phantom started running.

The bored archer aimed her bow to the sky and fired more arrows. The new arrows homed in at the fleeing thief, joining the old set of arrows. Phantom pranced about the forest using a mix of Shroud Walk: short distance teleportation, and Flash Jump: a jump with increased power. Turning sharply whenever the swarm of arrows got close; the swarm would make a big turn to the skies and continue back to their chase. His turns would make some arrows get stuck on trees or the ground. But Irena kept firing more and more arrows endlessly, only pausing for a while to yawn.

The swarm grew larger each second, looking like a snake was chasing the thief. Irena hasn't moved an inch since the battle started. Whereas Phantom, had been running about like a madman, leaping off trees, hiding behind them, trying anything to shake off the deadly swarm. He turned back and lead the arrows back to its source. Irena stopped firing when she saw this.

As Phantom ran past her, she said, "Aren't you going to attack? That not going to work."

Phantom glanced back and saw the swarm split into two, evading their master but still continued targeting their prey.

"I'm not stupid enough to make my own weapons hurt myself." Irena stretched her arms and yawned.

She sat down on a log and started playing with her hair.

Phantom focused on conjuring his weapons while on the move. A glowing shape of a sword and shield appeared on his hands. However his long struggle had set a toll on his body. Creating his weapons while moving at high speeds for long periods was too much for him. The swarm had gotten too close to him. One of the arrows scraped his knee, causing him to slip off a tree branch and plummet to the ground. The mass of arrows pounded on him. As the rain of arrows ended, Phantom emerged from the cloud of dust, breathing heavily with his round shield facing the sky. He had manage to solidify his silvery shield at the last moment, by forgoing his sword. One arrow managed to pierced his shoulder. His cape was shredded. His hat had disappeared somewhere in the forest. He received several cuts all around. The onslaught had dug a hole that surrounded where Phantom stood. He undid his magic shield, which dissipated into the air, and tended to his wounds. After stopping his bleeding with pieces of his cape, Phantom silently sneaked up towards Irena. She still hasn't moved, and was stargazing obliviously.

"Deneb, Altair, and Vega...How I wonder what you are..." Irena sang in a monotonous voice.

Phantom grabbed her bow from behind and quickly broke it with his thigh.

"My...bow..." Irena looked at Phantom with teary eyes.

"Ehhhh..." Phantom was paralysed by the unexpected puppy eyes staring at his soul.

Without warning, a ship's anchor came slamming onto his sides. The chained anchor, was swung from behind, mowed the thief down in a big arc. Phantom crashed through a couple of trees, the impact, breaking his spine. He laid motionless on the ground as his assailant walked towards him. The archer still sat there unharmed, picking up her broken bow.

"Where's your cane, old man?" Hawkeye looked down at Phantom's broken body.

The ground shook. Ereve was falling. Which meant something had happened to The Empress.

"Looks like you're too late." Hawkeye took a closer look at his fallen enemy.

In the distance, were the cries of a large bird.

Phantom could no longer hear what Hawkeye was saying when he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Phantom woke up in a chair. Greeted by the sight of the witch drinking tea across the table. Phantom checked his body, surprised that all his injuries were gone and his clothes were fixed like new. He then examined his surroundings. They were under the dome shelter that used to be in the Empress' garden. In the middle of it, a round table and two wooden chairs they were sitting on. And surrounding the dome, endless fields of flowers that extends to the horizon. The sun, or maybe the moon, illuminated the strange place. The witch placed her cup of tea down and turned her attention towards the confused thief.<p>

"Where am I?" Phantom asked.

"Hmm...where indeed."

"A garden?"

"Maybe."

"Is this real?"

"Maybe."

"An illusion?"

"Maybe."

"Are you stupid?"

"May-...I'm not falling for that." The witch smiled.

"Okay..."

Phantom stood up and started walking around the table, assessing the situation, eyes fixed on the witch. He continued his interrogation.

"Am I dead?"

"Maybe."

"Did you heal me?"

"Maybe."

"Is Neinheart alive?"

"Maybe."

"Can I have some tea?"

"Sure."

The witch waved her hand and a cup of tea magically appeared on the other side of the table.

"Great! Now we're getting somewhere."

Phantom finished circling the table, sat back in his chair and took a sip of tea. He took a few deep breaths before trying again.

"So, what are we doing here?"

"Drinking tea."

"And talking?"

"And talking."

_What is this sorcery? What is this place?  
>Did I just travelled back in time?<br>Part of her spell? Part of her transformation?  
>One thing's for certain is that she needs me alive. Or does she?<br>Maybe she is just toying with me.  
>Too little information. I need to drag this out to find out more.<br>Damn, she looks good in that dress._

The witch tried to hide her giggle as she watched Phantom, in deep thought, staring at her.

"What?" Phantom asked.

"Nothing. Are you ready?"

"I was born ready."

The witch snapped her fingers and Phantom's surroundings slowly faded to white.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

**I had finished chapter 2 when I published chapter 1, so the next update won't be as fast as this.**

**To be continued -**

**(19 Nov 2014)**


	3. Chapter 3

Phantom entered the bedroom from the balcony. He scared himself, stepping on broken glass. Luckily, there was no one around to witness the legendary thief's blunder. He examined the room. Nothing seemed out of place other than a broken mirror. He left the bedroom to look for Neinheart. That was the plan, until he saw a hoard of guards marching slowly towards him just as he stepped out of the room. The guards were moving from the end of the hallway like zombies, chanting 'there is nothing' repeatedly. Phantom was not interested in facing them. He went back into the bedroom and locked the door.

"Already retreating?" Gaston asked, from the balcony.

"Some creepy stuff in there." Phantom shrugged.

He wedged a chair against doorknob before joining his butler at the balcony.

"Please, allow me to assist you this time."

"For you, to be offering assistance? I must be in a real pinch this time. You've always had a good sense of danger. I guess I'll take you up on that offer."

"It's my pleasure to serve." Gaston bowed slightly.

"Well, she's not in her bedroom."

"That broken mirror could mean something." Gaston pointed into the bedroom.

"What? She suddenly couldn't stand her own face?"

They both smiled. The banging on the bedroom door drew their attention.

"We should get out of here." Gaston suggested.

"I concur."

They climbed down the side of the palace and entered an open window. By coincidence, it was Neinheart's office and the man himself was waiting for them there.

"There is nothing..." Neinheart staggered towards them.

"Neinheart?" Phantom gulped.

"There is nothing...there is nothing..."

"Snap out of it!" Phantom grabbed Neinheart's shoulders to stop his advance.

Gaston swiftly punched Neinheart's stomach and knocked him out.

"What was that for?" Phantom asked, as they placed unconscious Neinheart on a chair.

"I was merely protecting him from hurting himself."

"Oh well, he was creeping me out."

"And that too..."

They looked around the room for clues. Phantom took a look at Neinheart's report on the table.

* * *

><p>27 Aug XXXX<p>

During our 5th expedition to look for World Tree, in the forests between Henesys and Kerning City, all our expedition members suddenly became unconscious. When we woke up, The Empress told us everything was fine. She then called off the expedition and told us to return to Ereve. She only told us that she received a message from the World Tree and there was no longer a need to look for her.

* * *

><p>"Interesting. So she met The World Tree." Phantom passed the report to his butler.<p>

"Whatever that she met is probably the cause of whatever that is happening on this island now."

"I guess Neinheart had too much faith on The Empress."

"What a fool. Even I don't put that much faith in my own master."

"Oi..." Phantom glared at his butler.

"Now, where do you think we can find this damsel in distress?"

"You're gonna just change the topic!?"

"We don't have any leads. So we should start looking at the places she frequently visits."

"Sigh...Not in her bedroom, so in her garden perhaps?" Phantom gave up.

"Better then running around aimlessly."

* * *

><p>They left the room through the window and continued climbing down the rest of the palace. They entered the pavilion, meeting someone who was waiting for them.<p>

"Eckhart..." Shurikens landed near his feet before Phantom could finish his sentence.

"You shall not come any closer." Eckhart warned them.

"Woah...Someone's taking his personal space too seriously." Phantom took a step back.

"Mister Eckhart, could we inquire you to the whereabouts of your Empress?" Gaston asked politely.

"You can find that out, over my dead body." Eckhart sneered.

"We could take a detour." Gaston suggested to Phantom.

Phantom nodded and they took a detour around the Night Walker. More shurikens land on the path they were walking.

"You shall not leave." Eckhart demanded.

Phantom and his butler looked at each other for a moment.

"Master, you go on ahead, I'll take care of this."

"I hope I don't have to eat with my hands." Phantom disappeared, leaving an after image of cards falling to the ground.

Phantom's sudden disappearance startled Eckhart, who turned his head about, trying to locate the missing thief.

"He is long gone." Gaston broke the silence.

"Where did he go? You will tell me this."

"You know, in fiction, authors like to portray butlers as wise and flawless characters."

"You will answer my questions."

"Some even portray them as super-humans that can take down an army of a hundred men."

"Did you not hear me?"

"It's quite absurd if you tell me."

Eckhart lost his patience and threw several shurikens at the butler. Gaston flick his wrist, and a dining knife appear at his hand. He used the single silverware to parry the projectiles.

"But it's unfortunate for you, I'm one of those absurd butlers." Gaston flick both his wrists, and more knifes appeared at his disposal.

* * *

><p>Phantom appeared in the forest, quite a distance away from the pavilion. He ran though the forest, scanning the area with his glowing, enhanced eyes. Ahead of him, he caught sight of The Empress, running towards the garden. Phantom wanted to call out to her. That was when he realised, he couldn't remember her name. He froze in his tracks, surprised by the gap in his memory.<p>

A flash of light pierced through the tree beside him. Phantom rolled to the side as the laser blasts through the forestation. Behind the burning stump, the warrior of light appeared.

"Draw out your weapon, thief." Mihile pointed his sword at Phantom.

"Shouldn't you be after your Empress?"

"She's in good hands."

"Well that's good news, you wouldn't mind if I ensure her safety?"

"That won't be needed." Mihile closed the gap and swung his sword at Phantom as a warning.

Phantom leapt back and raised his arms.

"Draw out your weapon, thief."

"If you want a duel, we can do this later."

"Seems like I need to persuade you some more." The warrior swung again, three times at the thief.

Phantom dodged the blows and created more distance between them.

"Okay, okay." Phantom tried to calm the warrior down.

He focused his mana on his hands. They glowed and a sword and shield appeared.

"You are just a copycat." Mihile sounded displeased.

"I would prefer to be called, a good learner."

"You are just stealing other people's skills."

"Well, learning is basically imitating others."

"You are just a fake."

"A fake, can be more real than the real thing."

"Enough of your nonsense! I shall make you see the light."

Mihile raised his sword, four new swords appeared, floating above him. He pointed down at Phantom signalling a strike. The four floating swords flew towards the thief. Phantom raised his round shield, enchanting it with paladin's defensive magic, took the four blows that exploded on contact with his shield. With a warcry, Mihile charged ahead, striking continuously. Phantom traded swings. Sparks fly each time their weapons meet. Their swordsmanship was a magnificent sight to see. Trees fell around them, from collateral damage. Phantom struggled to keep up with the warrior. He had no chance to flee from the fight. Their battle dragged out for a few minutes. Meanwhile, at the pavilion, the battle had already ended. The ground was littered with shurikens and silverware. Gaston and Eckhart laid on the ground in a pool of blood.

The ground shook. Phantom and Mihile continued their skirmish. As the tremors ended, so did their aggression. They stared at each other, catching their breath. Their clothes, stained with blood from multiple shallow cuts. Cries of the feathered beast could be heard clearly in the quiet night. The cry spurred them to continue the fight. After several swings, Phantom lost his footing and fell to the ground. That moment, Mihile's sword finally made contact with deep flesh. His sword pierced the thief's chest. A green star glowed under the thief. The illusion of the pierced body disappeared. The thief appeared behind Mihile. Before Phantom could deal the next blow, they were removed from the battlefield.

Phantom suddenly returned to the witch's garden with a blink of an eye. Just as before, he was sitted on the same chair, facing the round table. His half full cup of tea was still there. The witch was fiddling with a gramophone beside the table. As the orchestral music started playing, she returned to her chair. He finished his tea before questioning the witch.

"What is this? A game?"

"Your doom." She answered with a cheerful look, like always.

Phantom, in shock of her answer, paused for a moment.

"That's funny. I thought you were going to answer 'maybe'."

"You managed to entertain me in your last run. So I'll answer your questions this time."

"Last run? So this time loop thing will continue?"

"Yes."

"Till when."

"Till the right outcome is reached."

"Which is?"

"Your doom."

"Hah...Why don't you just kill me now?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

Phantom paused again, organising his thoughts.

"But, didn't I die in the first loop?"

"You died after that stupid bird cried."

"So that's the time limit?"

"Yes."

_This is bad...real bad.  
>Knowing all this won't help me in the time loops.<br>I won't even remember them.  
>Am I going to be tortured like this till I die?<br>Her incomplete transformation doesn't even matter.  
>Or maybe that's what's causing this situation.<br>This means I have a chance.  
>Many chances. To stop her from becoming like this.<br>I just need to believe in myself.  
>She still looked like the old Empress when I saw her in the last run.<br>Which reminds me..._

"Why can't I remember your name?"

"Who knows? Maybe you hit your head somewhere."

"What's your name then?"

"Silly thief, my name is Hilla."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

**It's my first fanfic. I wonder if I'm doing this right.**

**To be continued-**

**(24 Nov 2014)**


	4. Chapter 4

Night had just fallen on Elluel. The Elf Queen entered her room. She squinted her eyes, adjusting from the sudden brightness of the lamps in her room in contrast to the darkness outside. Elf eyes were much more sensitive than humans. She noticed a letter on her table that wasn't there before she left.

* * *

><p>Hey Darling~<p>

How's it going? This evening, I'm organising an impromptu banquet at  
>Ereve. Why don't you come and join the party? We could use more<br>Lovely ladies to spice up the party. Be sure to come dressed in  
>Proper clothes. Hope to see you there.<p>

Your Prince Charming,  
>Phantom<p>

* * *

><p>"That idiot is making a fool out of me."<p>

The blushing Elf Queen placed the letter in her drawer. She opened her closet and looked though her dresses. She tried on her many dresses and took her time in front of the mirror, picking her outfit. This continued for about an hour before the commotion outside drew her attention. She left her room in a hurry, wearing her current evening gown.

"What's going on?" Mercedes asked a bystander.

"Look. The sky is falling." The bystander pointed to the sky.

Ereve was moving. It was falling slowly. The Elf Queen ran back to her room. She took out Phantom's letter and read it again. Vertically, it showed 'H E L P'.

"Argh! I'm so stupid! That idiot is REALLY making a fool out of me! Why can't he just state it clearly?"

Mercedes grabbed her bowguns and ran out. The nimble elf breezed through Ellinia's forest, making full use of elves' sharp eyes to navigate in the dark.

She arrived at The Victoria Tree Platform shortly afterwards. There she saw Kiriru, the manager of The Sky Ferry, curled up on the ground, in despair.

"It's over...it's over..." Kiriru muttered to himself.

"Hey, I need to get to Ereve right away."

The feathered sailor looked at the Elf Queen in confusion. "Ereve is gone."

"No it's not. It just moved."

After further persuasion with her bowgun, they set off on the flying boat. As the boat made its way past the Victoria Island landscape, Ereve could be seen crashing onto the ocean surface. Massive waves erupted from the contact with the sea. The boat sailed in the calm night sky, above the chaos of the ocean surface. They waited for the waves to settle down before landing on the island. Mercedes jumped off the boat, rushing to the town. What greeted her was a ghost town.

"What is this? Where is everyone?" Mercedes stood in the middle of the silent town.

Two figures appeared from behind a building.

"The whole island is empty. Everyone is gone." The dragon master came closer.

"Huh?"

"Wow, I'm surprised you can run in that."

"SHUT UP!" Mercedes fired a few arrows at Evan.

"Ahhh! That's dangerous!" Evan yelled as he and his dragon leapt away from each other. The arrows flew between them.

"Freud...err...I mean..."

"It's 'Evan'. I wished you could at least remember my name by now."

"Ah, yes, Evonne. What happened here?"

"It's Evan-...I don't know. Everyone on the island has gone missing. I've just arrived here not too long ago. Nice dress."

"SHUT UP!" The angry elf fired more arrows.

"YES MA'AM!" Evan squealed as the arrows narrowly missed his head.

They toured the island, looking for the inhabitants. There was not a man or animal in sight. They continued their search in the palace, while Mir flew around patrolling the island. They entered the kitchen. It looked as though the chefs had suddenly disappeared when they were halfway cooking. The pots on the stove were still warm.

"They couldn't have gone far." Mercedes turned to Evan, who was eating off a drumstick.

"How can you eat that? What if it's poisoned?"

"It's alright..._nom_..._nom_...I have the stomach..._nom_.._nom_...of a dragon."

They then proceeded to look through the many rooms of the palace before ending up at Neinheart's office. They searched the room for clues.

"So, why are you wearing that?" Evan curiously asked.

"Hah?" Mercedes had a mean look on her face.

"Nothing!"

"Ivan, take a look at this." Mercedes passed a document to Evan.

"It's E..."

* * *

><p>Phantom entered the pavilion though the walkway. A familiar face was waiting for him there, sitting in the Empress's chair. The chair was the focal point of the pavilion's two sitting galleries, which was separated by a wide walkway in the middle.<p>

"Oz! Where is Hilla?"

The flame witch laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Whaaat? You're asking for Empress Hilla?" Oz asked.

"Yes, where is she?"

Oz laughed again. "Lets play a game. If you don't melt then I will tell ya."

Oz left the chair, walking several steps towards Phantom. She raised her wand to the sky and chanted a spell. A huge wall of flames rose, encasing the pavilion. The wall was at least ten storeys high, towered behind the four storey sitting gallerys. Phantom threw a card at the wall. It vaporised before it could reach the surface. He could feel the heat from the middle of the cage of flames.

"UNYAA!" Oz flicked her wand at Phantom.

She casted Orbital Flame: from the tips of her wand, flame balls appeared. They swerved in random arcs, towards their target. Phantom ran to the side as the balls exploded along the path he had travelled.

"HIYAAA!" A huge ball of fire grew above the flame witch.

This ball was about three meters wide. It travelled slowly towards Phantom. The fireball shot out streaks of flame blasts in random directions, craving a trail of chaotic black lines on the ground. Phantom ran to the side, dodging some of the flame blasts. The inferno melted a hole though the sitting gallery and disappeared into the wall of flames. The whole area was heating up quickly. Phantom was drenched in sweat. He knew a prolonged engagement would be disadvantageous to him. His right hand glowed, conjuring a staff. He recalled the magic of ice mages, casting Ice Strike: blocks of ice fell around him. "UNYAA!" Oz initiated another attack. Fireballs flew from her wand, vaporising the blocks of ice into a cloud of steam. The steam dispersed. The thief was out of sight. He appeared behind the flame witch. He swung his staff, hoping to knock her out in one strike. Before the staff could do any damage, there was huge flame explosion around Oz which blasted Phantom away. He landed dangerously close to the wall of flames. He was now holding a shield, transformed from the staff, which he had used to shield himself from the blast. He turned his shield back to a staff and ran as more fireballs landed where he was.

_What the heck is this?  
>Since when a Hilla Knight could be this strong?<em>

The ground shook. They both ceased their attacks. Phantom's jaw dropped in disbelief. A huge wave appeared outside the pavilion, from the direction behind of the Empress's chair, towering higher than the wall of flames.

"Tsk. That bastard just had to dampen things up." Oz created a dome flame barrier above her.

The wave swallowed the wall of flames, putting it out. The mass of water then swallowed the pavilion. Oz stood her ground, under her flame barrier. Phantom however, had no idea how to react to it. He was swept away. The wave passed the pavilion. Oz undid her barrier.

"Where's your cane, old man...Wait, where did he go?" Hawkeye made his appearance from the source of the wave.

"Fo' real?" Oz was amazed at the fellow knight's actions.

As the wave died down, Phantom ended up somewhere in the middle Ereve's forests, a significant distance away. Some trees were uprooted by the tsunami. But most of the forest remained unharmed. Phantom suffered some bruises as he was carried away by the wave. He just sat on the ground, unsure of what to do. He felt powerless against the monstrosity of The Hilla Knights.

A sentence echoed in his head: _'There is nothing'_.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the time limit, Phantom returned to his seat in The Witch's Garden. He took out his pocket watch. It showed nine o'clock and had stopped ticking. He then turned his attention to The Witch who was staring back at him from across the table.<p>

"So Hilla. Who did you sell your soul to?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." The Witch had the usual smirk.

"I don't see the Skaia around your neck. What happened to it?"

"Skaia is like a philosopher's stone. I used up its magic and it disappeared."

"Skaia doesn't disappear like that."

"How would you know? Have you used it before?"

"No...But..."

"I know what you did. You stole it without even knowing what it was."

Phantom remained silent as he tried to recall what happened in the past. There were many gaps in his memory. His hundred year slumber had done a lot of damage to him. He could feel his despair growing. He reminded himself of his resolve when joined the heroes to fight against Black Mage.

_Hilla resembles so much like Aria.  
>When I handed her the Skaia a few years ago.<br>When I thwarted the Sorceress' plan.  
>That Sorceress, what was her name?<br>Cy..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

**I already have a rough idea on how the story will progress and end.**

**All that is left in to fill in the gaps.**

**However, I still have no idea how many chapters it will take.**

**To be continued-**

**(5 DEC 2014)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Two days after the fall of Ereve._

Many Explorers came and left. They all tried to investigate the mystery of the island's missing inhabitants, but gave up quickly. Mercedes had returned to her village only to change her clothes. She then hurried back and stood watch at the palace. If only she had reached the island a little earlier that night, she would have gone missing along with Phantom and his ship. She felt that it was her responsibility to solve the mystery. She entered the Empress's bedroom. The room was surprisingly bright. Sunlight entered the opened balcony and reflected off the broken pieces of mirror on the floor. Fascinated by the reflections in the room, Mercedes nudged a broken piece of mirror with her foot. She felt a strange jolt. She nudged it again. There was no reaction. She shrugged it off and left the room. She met Evan in the hallway.

"Hey, I've been looking for you. Lumi has something to tell us." said Evan.

They met up with Luminous and Brighton at The Empress's Garden. They sat around the conference table under the dome shelter. It was where the meeting of the Maple Alliance was held.

"I have noticed some residue of arcane magic." said Luminous.

"Where?" Evan interrupted.

"At this table... I believe everyone on this island had been transported to another dimension. Or rather, a new dimension had been created for them. I have tried to connect to it but failed. But I found out that the time flows strangely in that dimension, which was making it hard for me to connect to it."

"Which is why you called us here?" Brighton asked.

"…" Evan remained clueless.

"If one mage is not enough, then how about three mages?" Luminous suggested.

"Ooh!" Evan got excited.

"But I'm not a mage." The elf looked at them in discontent.

"Err..." Luminous tried to think of an excuse.

Evan was ready to dodge arrows.

"Who knows what enemies might suddenly appear from that dimension. Us mages would be grateful to have The Queen of Elves by our side if that happens." Brighton managed to pleased the grumpy Queen.

"Hah..." Mercedes took her hands off her weapons.

The three mages stood around the table in a triangle. Mercedes stood several steps away from them.

The mages point their wands and staff at the center of the table. Luminous started the ritual by reciting a spell.

"Darkness or light, day or night."

"Here or there, now or then"

At the center of the table, a ball of light appeared.

"Show us the path to the unknown land."

On the concrete floor Mercedes was standing on, cracks started to appear.

"Guys?" The elf felt uncomfortable.

They took no notice of her and continued the ritual. More cracks appeared, only at where Mercedes was standing. She tried to move away but an unknown force was locking her in place.

"Lumi! Hello!?" She raised her voice.

The mages still focused on the ritual. Holes started appearing as the floor broke and fell into an abyss.

Mercedes started to panic, "Guys!? Help!"

"AHHHHHH!" Mercedes fell into the dark unknown as the floor gave way.

The mages finished their ritual and the ball of light at the center of the table disappeared.

"Looks like nothing happened." Luminous sighed.

"Where's Mercedes?" Evan asked.

The three looked around in confusion. There was no hole on the ground. To them, it was as if Mercedes had suddenly disappeared before their eyes.

* * *

><p>Phantom entered Neinheart's office. Instead of Neinheart, Mercedes was waiting for him there. She was looking though Neinheart's documents that was scattered on his office table.<p>

"Wow, you're fast."

"Phantom! … I-I-Its not like I hurried here because I was worried about you." Mercedes looked away.

"It's good to see you. I'm glad you got my message."

"Hah … your message … that reminds me …" The elf made a sinister smile as she placed her bowgun against Phantom's head.

"I needed you to come in secret! I swear! Your highness, you're making a scary face …"

"Ehh? … did I change my clothes? Nevermind, forget what I said. I'll let this slide." Mercedes removed her bowgun from the thief's head.

"Clothes? You look pretty as always."

Mercedes was wearing her usual battle outfit.

"Hah? Are you making fun of me?"

"No … We've got a serious situation here." Phantom changed the topic.

"… That's right. I can't make any sense of what is happening here. Take a look at this." Mercedes passed Neinheart's report to Phantom.

* * *

><p>28 Aug XXXX<p>

There was a strange incident at the village of Ereve. A woman was found dead with three small holes that pierced her chest. Her house she was in, was sliced vertically in half. There were no witnesses. There were only traces of unknown magic.

* * *

><p>"A serial killer?" Mercedes asked.<p>

"More like a sorcerer."

"Lets go there. Maybe we can find some clues." Mercedes suggested.

They walked through the undead town. The townsfolk just sat on the ground, wherever they were, chanting. Mercedes walked closely behind Phantom. They reached the wreckage of the house at the edge of the town. The house was split cleanly in two, the two parts, fell to the side, opened up to the sky. And of course, the dead body was no longer there.

"So...why did we come here?" Phantom asked.

"Use your magic eye thingy and analyse it."

"I already did. Nothing makes any sense."

"Tsk. Useless."

"..."

"Are you even going the right way?" Mihile came from behind.

"Finally, someone who can speak." Mercedes said.

"What is happening here?" Phantom asked.

Mihile bowed at the elf queen. "I'm quite surprised to see you M'lady. I suggest you take a sit while I duel with this thief."

"AHEM." Eckhart stood beside the broken house. "I was here FIRST."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Phantom is MY PREY."

"Sorry Batsy. But you're a little late in revealing your...presence."

"I was still here FIRST, Shiny."

"How about we settle our differences first."

"You want a FIGHT, Shiny?"

"That's what I said. Finally something we can agree on."

The knights distanced themselves from Phantom and Mercedes and began their duel. Eckhart threw some shurikens. Mihile deflected them with his shield and closed the gap. He swung his sword several times. Eckhart parried the attacks with a knife before distancing himself for another ranged attack.

"Wai.." Mercedes wanted to stop the two but Phantom blocked her by gesturing his hand out in front of her.

"They seem to be after me. You go look for Hilla. I'll handle this." Phantom said to Mercedes.

Before the elf could reply the thief dashed away.

"Hilla?" Mercedes was confused.

Phantom stood on a tree, overseeing the knights' duel.

"Ooooi!" Phantom shouted to get their attention.

The two knights halted their fight.

"As if I would wait for you fools to finish your childish quarrel. I'm out of here." Phantom stick out his tongue and made a silly face.

Phantom leapt away from tree to tree, into the forest.

"That bastard." Mihile spat on the ground.

The two knights went after the thief.

* * *

><p>Mercedes wandered the town aimlessly. Stopping once in a while, to try shake some sense into the mindless citizens. The ground shook.<p>

"What's happening now!?" Mercedes shouted out in frustration.

"What are you doing here..." Irena called out to the elf from across the street.

"Rina!" Mercedes ran up to her. "Can you tell me what's going on here?"

"Tell you?...err...am I allowed to do that?..." Sleepy faced Irena looked at the moon.

"Why..." Mercedes was interrupted by the sudden shock of the island crashing on the ocean's surface.

"Why don't you ask the witch later. She might answer you."

"Witch?"

There were cries of the mystical bird from the distance.

* * *

><p>Phantom and Mercedes appeared at the witch's garden, standing some distance from the table.<p>

"Oh? Looks like we have an uninvited guest." the witch said.

"W-What is this place?" Mercedes asked.

"Hilla's garden." Phantom answered.

"Hilla? Hilla is here?"

"Yes, she is right in front of you." Phantom replied.

"What are you talking about? That's not Hilla."

"What?"

"That looks a lot like … Cygnus."

"Cygnus?" The name echoed in Phantom's mind.

"She looks nothing like Hilla."

"That's right. Your name is Cygnus. Why? Why did you say you are Hilla?" Phantom asked the witch.

Cygnus just smiled back. Mercedes looked around the area in confusion.

"Answer me! Are you Hilla in disguise?" Phantom shouted.

Cygnus laughed.

"You are just playing with me aren't you?"

"Maybe this will persuade you to answer." The elf grew impatient.

"No! Wait!" Before Phantom could stop her, Mercedes fired a few arrows at Cygnus. They were only meant as a warning. If Cygnus had not move, it would pass by her safely. But she did not even needed to move if it was a real attack.

* * *

><p>"That's right. Your name is Cygnus. Why? Why did you say you are Hilla?" Phantom asked the witch.<p>

Cygnus just smiled back. Mercedes was stunned by the déjà vu moment.

"Answer me! Are you Hilla in disguise?"

Cygnus laughed.

"You are just playing with me aren't you?"

Mercedes fired more arrows at Cygnus.

"No! Wait!"

* * *

><p>"That's right. Your name is Cygnus. Why? Why did you say you are Hilla?"<p>

Cygnus just smiled back.

"What the hell is this!?" Mercedes asked.

"Answer me! Are you Hilla in disguise?"

Cygnus laughed.

Mercedes fired more arrows at Cygnus.

"No! Wait!"

* * *

><p>"That's right. Your name is Cygnus..."<p>

"ARGHHHH!" Mercedes charged at Cygnus, wanting to punch her.

"No! Wait!"

This continued for many more times. The crazy elf tried many ways to attack the witch. But eventually, she gave up.

* * *

><p>"That's right. Your name is Cygnus. Why? Why did you say you are Hilla?"<p>

"WHHHHYYYY!? WHY CAN'T I EVEN REACH HER!?" Mercedes collapsed on the ground, banging her fist on the floor.

"Mercedes…did you…attack her?" Phantom asked.

"T-t-that's impossible! How can…I even attack her?" Mercedes started crying.

Cygnus laughed like a lunatic. Phantom walked over to Mercedes, trying to console her.

"It's alright. It's alright. I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier." Phantom hugged her.

"...w-w-what is...g-g-going on..." Mercedes stuttered.

"It's pointless to attack her. It's her power. She makes your attack like it never happened."

Phantom made the elf sit on his chair, facing away from the table, as she calmed down. Mercedes told him about what happened in the past two days. He stood beside her, staring at the witch across the table, who had stopped laughing.

"You had your fun. Are you going to answer my questions now?"

"Sure. Ask away."

"Why did you say your name was Hilla?"

"Did you know? If you keep saying her name, she will appear."

There was a sound of glass cracking. In the space beside Cygnus, there was a crack in the dimension. The crack grew larger, creating a black portal. As it grew big enough, another witch appeared from the portal.

"Already feasting on tears without me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

**Initially, I wanted to release a chapter every week.**

**But I seem to be taking 1-2 weeks.**

**I guess that's still okay if I can keep up this pace...**

**To be continued-**

**(16 DEC 2014)**


	6. Chapter 6

Phantom entered the bedroom from the balcony. He was shocked to see his elf friend in the room. They froze in a moment of awkwardness.

"You just..." Mercedes wasn't sure of what to say.

"I..." Phantom was tongue-tied.

"...straight into the bedroom?..."

"..oh...this is a bedroom?...I...didn't...know...that."

"hah...Empress's bedroom?" Mercedes stared at Phantom.

"Woah...Cygnus sleeps here?" Phantom tried to sound surprised.

"..."

"I noticed something strange was happening and was worried about Cygnus. I'm glad I found the place where she would most likely be...oh...she's not here..."

"That's right. Your letter. I thought there was a banquet and then...how did I end up here?" The elf asked while pointing a bowgun at Phantom.

"How would I know that!?" Phantom raised his hands.

"What's going on!?" Mercedes pointed both her bowguns at Phantom.

"I don't know! I'm innocent!" The thief raised his hands higher.

"BFHAHAHA!" Mercedes burst into laughter. "A thief..saying...he's innocent.."

"ha..ha..ha.." Phantom forced a fake laugh.

"Wait! This is no time to be fooling around." Mercedes pointed her bowguns again at Phantom.

"That's right! We should be looking for Cygnus!" Phantom raised his hands again.

They left the room and entered the hallway. Hilla was seen coming from the stairs at the end of the hallway.

"How about a change of pace?" Hilla aimed her staff at them and fired a black magic bolt.

The bolt hit Mercedes. She was blown away to the other end of the hallway, and out the window.

"Mercedes!" Phantom exclaimed.

"I don't think you have the luxury to worry about others." Hilla fired another bolt.

Phantom dived back into the bedroom. The attack destroyed the door. As Phantom got back on his feet, there was an explosion which blew him to the balcony. The blast blew a big hole in the walls, floor and ceiling, revealing the room across the hallway. Hilla levitated into the bedroom.

"So you're behind all this?" Phantom leaned against the balcony railings for support.

"Yes and no. It depends on how you see it."

"What?"

"I'm gonna give you a chance to take out your weapon..."

Phantom jumped off the balcony and disappeared into the forest.

"Tsk...quick at running away I see."

* * *

><p>Mercedes fell out of the window of the five storey palace. The trees slowed her descent as she fell into the thick forest and landed on the ground with minor injuries. She stood up, rubbing her hip in pain. If she had casted a water barrier only a split second later, she would have suffered more serious injuries. Looking back at the palace, she saw a white figure jumped off the fifth storey and into the forest. Hilla then flew down slowly after it.<p>

"That must be Phantom." Mercedes thought for moment before deciding her next course of action.

She needed to look for Cygnus. Mercedes made her way back into the palace. At the entrance, there were two guards. They sat at the door steps, staring at the ground. One of them was chanting. The other suddenly stood up. This made the elf jump back.

"It's me." Phantom took off his helmet and discarded his disguise.

"You scared me."

"Listen. I have managed to fool Hilla for the moment. She will soon find out. I need you to look for Cygnus while I distract her. Cygnus is not in the palace."

"You two are not going...anywhere." The voice came from inside the palace as the doors flung open.

"Irena?"

"Yes! You are not going anywhere either~" Oz hugged Irena from behind and placed her head on Irena's shoulder.

"Oz...it's hot...get off me..."

"Irena so cold~ but I don't dislike that about you~" Oz rubbed their cheeks together.

Irena face turned red as she tried to resist Oz touching all over her body. Phantom's eyes glowed with magic, as he tried to get a better view in the night.

"Phantom!" Mercedes was annoyed.

Phantom's delighted face became serious and his eyes stopped glowing. He turned to Mercedes.

"They, are not the real Irena and Oz."

"Huh?"

"There is something different about them. I can't quite make out...I mean...make it out. Something strange is going on. I have this feeling of dejavu since I landed on this island. It's like I have been chasing Cygnus for a long time...wait, I didn't mean it that way..."

"You..." Mercedes looked even more annoyed.

"Okay, okay...just go look for..."

Phantom and Mercedes leapt on to the field in front of the palace, as a magic bolt landed at where they were. Hilla came floating down from above the palace.

"How rude of you to leave me like that. Oz! Irena!"

"Roger!" Oz replied and fired fireballs at the heroes.

The heroes dodged the fireballs, leaping back further into the fields. Hilla and the two knights moved nearer, stepping on to the fields as well. Phantom and Mercedes looked at each other and nodded. They started running in opposite directions.

"Not so fast. Oz." Hilla signalled Oz.

Oz raised her wand and casted a spell. Walls of flames rose around the field, trapping the heroes together with Hilla and the two knights. The ten storey high walls unclosed them in an area about a size of a football field. Phantom threw a card at the flame wall to test its strength. It vaporized before it could reach the wall's surface.

"This is bad, real bad." Phantom turned back towards the three.

"Two vs three huh? I don't know why the knights are working with Hilla. But if what you said is true, they aren't the real knights, then, I don't need to hold back." Mercedes armed her bowguns, ready for the fight.

Hilla and Oz were both ready, in a fighting stance. Irena however, was still a bit traumatized from Oz violating her body earlier.

"Aren't you going to take out your weapon?" Hilla asked Phantom.

"Make me." Phantom replied.

Circles of light glowed on the ground. The elf and thief instinctively stepped out of them before pillars of light emerged from the circles, vaporizing the grass within it. Hilla and Oz started firing their magic attacks at heroes. Mercedes fired back while dodging. Phantom only dodged. The elf's spray of arrows got stuck on a magic barrier around Hilla. The arrows turned around and went back to its source. The heroes' paths converged. The mass amount of projectiles caused an explosion at the spot. Phantom emerged from the cloud of dust with a two-handed sword, charging straight at Hilla. Two streams of arrows followed beside him, aiming for the knights beside Hilla, causing them to moved away from each other. As Phantom got close, an explosion erupted outwards from Hilla. Phantom materialised a shield as he was blown backwards. Mercedes moved up beside him where he landed.

"Nice try." Hilla spoke as both parties halted their attacks.

A sword came spinning down on top of Hilla. It got stuck on her barrier before disappearing. Hilla did not flinch.

"Another nice try I suppose."

Another two weapons came spinning down, one on each of the knights. An axe struck the flame witch while a mace landed on the archer's head. Both fell to the ground. Hilla, in shock, turned back to look.

"I think that was a pretty good try." Phantom spoke confidently.

Hilla was furious. Oz slowly stood back up, placing her hand on her wounded shoulder.

"Oz, fall back and maintain the wall." Hilla instructed.

Mercedes fired at the retreating mage but was too late. The mage quickly disappeared into the wall of flames. Hilla raised her staff and chanted a spell. After a short moment, her skeleton army emerged from the ground, surrounding the heroes. There were about two hundred of them. They marched slowly towards the heroes. Mercedes mowed them down with her barrage of arrows. They fell to the ground into pieces, only to reanimate a short moment later. Mercedes continued her barrage. Phantom joined in the assault with a polearm, sweeping down the horde. Hilla added on to the heroes plight. Lightning strikes rained on them. Hilla laughed as the heroes struggled with the undying army while dodging her lightning attacks. Their struggle continued for a few minutes. They tried to push the skeletons into the wall of flames. But Hilla would replenish her forces easily by summoning more skeletons. Phantom tried to charge at Hilla several times, only to be blown back by her explosive defence. He had also changed his weapon several times: sword, polearm, dagger, gun and crossbow. The heroes suffered multiple wounds during their struggle.

The ground shook. Irena woke up behind Hilla. For a while, she stared blankly at the chaos in front of her. Her thirst for revenge grew as she realises her assailant. She pointed her bow at Phantom.

"ARRRRGH!" Irena let out a continuous barrage of homing arrows.

The arrows ploughed through the horde. Phantom ran, stepping on top of the heads and shoulders of the undying horde as the serpent of homing arrows chased him. The serpent had helped to devoured the army.

"Stop!" Hilla ordered the archer.

Her order could not reach pass the archer's rage. Phantom took advantage of this and charged at Hilla with a spear. Mercedes decided to charge in as well. The elf used Rising Rush: rushing forwards and launching enemies into the air. The elf continued her advance from the air. Phantom's spear made contact with Hilla's barrier, triggering her explosive defence. A green star glowed under his feet. The swarm of arrows disappeared into the explosion. Hilla emerged from the explosion, still standing. The swarm of arrows had not reached her. The ground shook violently for a moment before settling down. Blood trickled from Hilla's mouth. Several arrows had pierced her back. Mercedes stood behind her. The witch fell to the ground. Mercedes looked around for Phantom. He was holding Irena from behind with a dagger held against her neck. Cries of a large beast could be heard in the distance. The wall of flames dispersed. Oz fell to her knees, losing her will to fight.

* * *

><p>They returned to the witch's garden. Phantom was seated at the table while Mercedes was standing a few steps beside him. Hilla was missing. Cygnus looked a little upset. She was eating cake at the table like a broken-hearted girl stuffing herself to make herself feel better.<p>

"You." Cygnus pointed at Mercedes. "You have overstayed your welcome. Begone."

Cygnus waved her hand. Mercedes fell into a hole that opened up under her.

"Ahhhh!" As she fell, the elf looked at Phantom who just glanced back at her. The hole closed up moments after it swallowed the elf.

"What will happen to her?" Phantom asked.

"I kicked her out."

"..."

"Oops. I'm supposed to say 'she will die'."

"I know you can't kill anyone."

"Oh? What makes you say so?"

"Because I'm still alive."

"How can you be so sure? Maybe. You are already dead."

"You can't fool me anymore."

"Oh? What a bold statement."

Whenever Phantom had returned to the witch's garden, he had made it a habit to first, try to attack the witch. This time, he could reach her. This time, he could hit her once, before time rewinded back for him.

"Where's Hilla?" Phantom asked.

"She had matters to attend to."

"To attend her funeral?"

"She's NOT dead."

Phantom could read her emotions like an open book. She was clearly upset about Hilla's defeat.

_She has definitely grown weaker.  
>Did Hilla's defeat weaken her?<br>What will happen to Mercedes?  
>Kicked out? Of this dimension?<br>I don't even know if this dimension is real.  
>This could even be just a dream.<br>Maybe. I am already dead?_

"Can I have some cake too?" Phantom asked.

"If you can reach me."

Phantom let out a chuckle. He placed his hands under the table, out of sight from the witch. He materialised a dagger and pricked his finger. There was blood. And it hurt.

* * *

><p>"If you can reach me."<p>

Phantom looked at his hands under the table. The dagger and his wound was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

**I think I ended up taking as much time thinking about future chapters as to writing this chapter.**

**To be continued-**

**(27 DEC 2014)**


	7. Chapter 7

Luminous stared at the broken mirror in deep thought. The only traces of mana he could detect, were from Cygnus herself. Which was nothing odd, as it was her bedroom. He can't help but feel that there were strange powers at work. He was afraid to investigate any further. A fear of being corrupted again. But his curiosity compelled him. He used the tip of his staff to poke a broken piece of mirror on the floor.

"Lumi," Evan called for him from the door.

Luminous jumped,"For goodness sake Evan! Don't sneak up to me like that."

"Sorry. I have circled the whole island several times. Still no elf in sight. Where do you think she went?"

"Probably the same place everyone else on the island went."

"Does that mean it's our fault she's gone?"

Luminous remained silent.

"Sorry. I just don't know what to do."

"We'll just have to keep trying then."

Luminous, Evan and Brighton stood around the conference table. It had been a few hours since Mercedes's sudden disappearance. The sun was now setting. The three mages weren't even sure if the elf's disappearance was their fault.

"We've already tried this. Many times," Brighton argued.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Evan asked.

"No. But if it doesn't work the first, second or fifth time, I don't see a point of trying the same thing over and over again."

"So you are just gonna give up then!?" Evan raised his voice.

"Hey!" Luminous stopped them. "He's right. But. Just one last time. That's all I ask."

"Fine," Brighton sighed.

The three mages pointed their wand and staff at the center of the table. As they were about to begin their ritual, a familiar voice appeared.

"Ahhhh!" Mercedes screamed as she fell out of a portal above them.

The elf landed on top of Evan.

"Oww..." Evan groaned in pain.

"W-W-WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING ME!?"

"Ah! Sorry!" Evan took his hands off the elf's chest.

Mercedes got off the dragon master and pointed her bowguns at him.

"Err...Thanks?"

Luminous placed his hand on the elf's shoulder. "Mercedes! Thank goodness you're alright." Luminous proceeded to hug her.

"Sorry I made you worry," Mercedes said.

"How long are you gonna lie down there?" Brighton asked Evan, who was staring at the dome ceiling.

"I'm just amazed how that cliche fell on me..."

* * *

><p>Back at the witch's garden, Phantom and the witch were having a game of chess. The witch had transformed the large table into a smaller one, so that they could play while facing each other.<p>

"Checkmate," the witch said.

"You cheated!" Phantom flipped the chessboard off the table.

"My my, what a sore loser."

"You used some time manipulation magic during the game!"

"I don't need to cheat to defeat you. I have played chess a lot with Neinheart. Although he had not once, let me win."

"You and your lies."

"You and your assumptions. I have hardly lied to you."

"Clearly the situation I'm in is more disadvantageous compared to yours. You would surely have made yourself gain the upper hand." Phantom pointed a finger at the witch while making his deductions.

"You have seen me a couple of times during the loops. I am completely vulnerable. And yet, you can't even reach me." The witch shrugged.

"Except that you have five overpowered bodyguards."

"Five morons who can't even work together. While you, had a simple goal. Just to reach me before the time runs out. And you can't even do that simple task. Are you that bad at chasing girls?"

"_Gasp."_

"Why are you so surprised?"

"I had never thought about that. I guess I had never needed to chase them before."

"Well that doesn't matter. What matters is that I've won. And now, time for your punishment."

"Wait, I thought you just wanted my butler? What punishment?"

"You don't know what you've got till it's gone."

"Hah...besides, the deal was he could choose. He won't betray me."

"Well, lets ask him now."

Gaston appeared from thin air and walked towards them. The butler took the witch's hand and kissed it.

"I would be glad to serve you M'lady."

"Gaston!?" Phantom left his chair.

"Ah. Sorry Phantom, I only serve winners. Unfortunately, you're not winning," Gaston said.

"You traitor! I can't believe this."

"Why don't you join the dark side too? We have cake," Cygnus suggested.

Phantom remained speechless and retreated back to his chair.

"Now. Pardon me Gaston. But I have a sudden request. Could you teach me how to dance? I was quite frail until recently and Neinheart did not allow me to partake in any strenuous activities," Cygnus asked her new butler.

"I would be glad to." Gaston fiddled with the gramophone nearby. It started to play waltz. He held Cygnus's hand and lead her to an open space under the dome.

"Now place your left hand on my shoulder. Watch my feet. 1...2...3...4," Gaston instructed Cygnus.

Phantom watched them from his chair.

_Wait, what is going on here?  
>Cygnus learning how to dance?<br>What the heck is this situation?  
>I was just fighting for my life moments ago.<br>And she was upset only a while ago.  
>But she after she finished her cake, she challenged me to a game of chess.<br>And now...  
>That cake must have been really good.<br>Damn it Gaston. I trusted you._

"Oh, sorry," Cygnus apologized for stepping Gaston's foot.

"It's alright. Slowly now...1...2...3...4."

"Ah. Pardon me. I have something urgent to attend to. Don't worry. I'll be right back soon." Cygnus suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"What's that about?" Phantom asked.

"I assure you, this won't affect your time loops."

"That's good to hear. I wish I could fire you. If only time would flow normally to allow me to do that."

"There is a saying: Deceive your allies to fool your enemies."

"Oh shut up. I know you like cake."

"_Gah_...you got me."

* * *

><p>Mercedes and the three mages sat around the round table as the elf explained Phantom's situation.<p>

"So you're saying he is neither alive nor dead?" Brighton asked.

"So it's like a box?" Evan asked.

"Well that explains why time flows strangely in that dimension. Phantom is gambling the future with this 'Cygnus'." said Luminous.

"Yes. I mean no. Stop confusing me!" Mercedes answered.

"Whatever possibility that will be decided in this abnormality of a stray dimension may affect the real world," Luminous continued.

"Like a cat in a box," Brighton said.

"A box of chocolates!" Evan exclaimed.

"Wha-" Mercedes was confused.

"Now the question is, how did Mercedes manage to enter the dimension?" Luminous asked.

"She is like a cat," Brighton said.

"Chocolate!" Evan said.

"Chocolate...looping...cat..." Mercedes stared into blank space.

"Oh no! Mercedes is malfunctioning!" Evan alerted them.

"Calm down you fools!" Luminous shouted.

Everyone became silent.

"Mercedes, is there anything else you can remember?" Luminous asked.

"I don't know. I have told you everything," Mercedes replied.

"So everything is up to Phantom?" Brighton asked.

"We can't leave everything up to Phantom. If there is a chance to help Phantom change the outcome, we need to take it," Luminous said.

"But how?" Evan asked.

"I don't know if it will work. But it's worth a try. To send Mercedes back in there," Luminous answered. Luminous looked at the elf and said, "I'm sorry. But we need to rely on you."

"I'm in debt to Cygnus. I will do anything to help," said Mercedes.

The three mages took their positions around the table to try to repeat their ritual.

"So. Where do I stand?" Mercedes asked.

"The middle of the table?" Evan suggested.

"That would make sense," Luminous replied.

Standing on the table, the elf blushed and fidgeted about, feeling the awkward looks from the three mages.

"Focus!" Luminous commanded them.

Luminous chanted a spell and a portal opened up under the elf.

Mercedes landed in a new place. All she could see around her was white. Unable to see any edges of the walls made it disorienting.

"Did you think I would simply allow you to enter again?" Cygnus spoke from behind her.

Mercedes turned around, almost losing her balance.

"Sorry my dear. Happy falling." Cygnus snapped her fingers.

A hole opened up under the elf and she fell in it. She returned to the real world, landing on Evan.

"Oww...why me?.." Evan was lying, facing the ground, with Mercedes sitting on him.

"That witch..." Mercedes sneered.

"Heavy..." Evan felt a bowgun at the back of his head. "Wow, you're so light!"

"Where's Lumi?" Brighton asked.

* * *

><p>Cygnus returned to her garden after kicking the elf out of her territory.<p>

"Welcome back M'lady," Gaston greeted her.

"Thank you. Lets continue."

"Ahem," Phantom interrupted them.

"Oh well. I guess we could get back to the main event."

* * *

><p>Luminous stood alone in the white room.<p>

"Who knew I would be using light magic this way..."

He had managed to avoid being seen by Cygnus by using light refractions.

"Now, how do I get out of here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

**Trying something different for this chapter.**

**Taking it easy before serious stuff happens.**

**To be continued-**

**(02 JAN 2015)**


	8. Chapter 8

Phantom stood at the balcony looking into the bedroom. The person inside was cautious and ready to strike, if Phantom had shown any threat. Phantom was sceptical too. Is he an ally, or the enemy?

"Where am I?" Luminous broke the silence.

"Did you just woke up?"

"Answer the question."

"Ereve."

"What time, and date?"

Phantom reached for his pocket watch. This alarmed the mage.

"My watch." Phantom showed his pocket watch to the mage.

Phantom took a look at his watch. He frowned and tapped it a few times.

"It's broken."

"Just give me an estimate."

"Seven, in the evening. 3rd of October."

"What?"

"Seven..."

"You're lying."

"What if I'm not?"

"Then that would mean that I had somehow teleported to this island. As I was just at Ellinia, moments ago." Luminous' nervousness could be heard from his voice. He was afraid. Afraid that he had gone out of control. Afraid that darkness had taken over him again. For that would have been the most easiest explanation to his sudden change in location.

"Look. I am just as confused as you are."

"I have told you why I'm here. It's your turn to tell me why you're here."

"Neinheart sent me a message: to investigate strange happenings on this island."

"What happenings?"

"He didn't include any details of the happenings. But he said it might involve Cygnus."

"Cygnus?"

"Okay look. You can keep doubting me, and I'll keep doubting you. But we have a common goal: to find out what's going on here. So we'll investigate this matter together."

"Hahaha...You never change Phantom. Still putting yourself in risky situations for the thrill of it."

"Great. Now we're getting somewhere."

"I still don't trust you though."

After investigating the bedroom, Phantom and Luminous proceeded to other parts of the palace. Along the hallways, they encountered a maid, who was sitting on the floor chanting. She was unresponsive to their calls. They tried to bring her out of her trance, but had given up after a few tries. As they moved on, they encountered more of the palace inhabitants, suffering the same symptoms.

As they walked, Luminous made his deductions, "_There is nothing_, they all said. Is it a curse that causes despair? Or is it a curse that drains their willpower?"

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No. One is to disable them. The other is to sap their energy."

"You think too much."

They entered Neinheart's office. The strategist was behind his desk, suffering the same symptoms as everyone else. They looked though the pile of documents on his table. Luminous found Neinheart's report.

"Take a look at this Phantom."

Phantom skimmed though the report.

"Should we check this places out?" Phantom asked.

"No. I think the priority should be looking for the Empress and ensuring her safety. We should have done that at first. Why didn't I think of that?"

"But, how do we find her?"

"I can trace her mana residues."

They left the palace to search for Cygnus. Walking in the forests of Ereve, they stumble upon an open grassy field. A man approached them from across the field.

"Where's your cane old man?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yeah. Where's your cane, Lumi?" Phantom turned his head to the mage.

Luminous was not amused. He only glared back.

"I'm asking you, thief."

Phantom looked around for any other thieves.

"What's going on here?" Luminous asked.

"What's happening is that we are stopping that thief there, from stealing our Empress," Hawkeye replied.

"What?" Luminous immediately moved away from Phantom.

"Calm down Lumi. I'm not your enemy," said Phantom.

"You're the outsider here."

"So are you." Phantom materialized a spear.

"Why did you take out your weapon!?" Luminous readied himself.

"I'm sensing a murderous intent."

"From yourself?"

A barrage of shurikens suddenly rained on Phantom. He spun his spear in front of him to deflect the projectiles.

"Damn it Eckhart! Why did you interrupt them? Things were just getting interesting," Hawkeye complained.

Eckhart dropped down from the trees and continued his attacks. Phantom discarded his spear which dissolved into the air and ran.

"Wait!" Luminous shouted.

Eckhart chased after Phantom into the forest. Luminous followed shortly after.

"Oh, come on!" Hawkeye joined the chase.

As they ran, Eckhart continued his attacks. Phantom too, fought back, throwing his own shurikens. Occasionally, they moved in for close quarters combat with their daggers. Hawkeye was lagging behind, carrying an anchor on his shoulder. Luminous, who was only slightly ahead of Hawkeye, could have caught up with the two thieves if he wanted to with his teleport. But he was hesitant. He was unsure which thief to attack.

"Phantom! Why are you running!?" Luminous shouted.

"Because! I'm being attacked!" Phantom shouted back.

"Eckhart! Stop attacking!"

"Tell him to stop running!" Eckhart shouted back.

"Phantom! Stop running!"

Both thieves ignored him. Hawkeye was laughing behind him. Luminous calmed down and thought of his next plan of action carefully.

At speed they were moving, they soon reached the edge of the island. The thieves continued their knife-fight on the spot, dangerously close the edge. Falling off the floating island would be hundreds of metres drop into the sea below. Luminous caught up to them and quickly casted a spell. A dark circle appeared below the two thieves. Phantom kicked Eckhart out of the circle just as dark sparks erupted, filling the area with void energy. The darkness enveloped Phantom and vaporized everything within the small area. Only a crater was left. Hawkeye finally caught up to them and placed his anchor down.

"What? That's it? He's dead?...Hahahaha." Hawkeye started laughing in disbelief.

Luminous knew Phantom's strength better than the Cygnus knights. Which is why he decided to attack Phantom. By doing so, Luminous would be able to gain the trust of the Cygnus knights and gain more information. He knew Phantom would take any opportunity to escape. So, he gave Phantom the opportunity. And depending on the information he received, Luminous could then deduce, who was the real enemy. That was the plan, but...

"You killed him?" Eckhart asked.

"You saw what happened," Luminous replied.

"Aren't you his friend?" Hawkeye asked.

"My instincts tell me he no longer is. Now, can you tell me what is happening here?" Luminous asked.

The two knights both laughed. Phantom hung from a dagger, stuck into the cliff wall of the edge of the island, away from sight. He was listening to their conversations.

"What's so funny?" Luminous asked.

The ground shook.

"What's happening!?" Luminous asked.

"It's over. The story ends," Hawkeye said.

"What are you talking about?"

Phantom appeared behind the two knights, who were facing Luminous. He signalled Luminous and they both went in for the attack, swiftly knocking the two knights unconscious with ease.

"Are they even serious? The way they seem to lower their guard suddenly..." Phantom said.

"I was just about to get important information from them." Luminous said.

"There's no time. The whole island is falling. We need to get away from the...coastline."

The heroes carried the unconscious knights deeper inland. As the island landed on the sea surface, they looked back to see the big waves crash onto the edges of the island. They could hear cries from the majestic bird in the distance.

* * *

><p>Phantom and Luminous appeared at Cygnus' garden. They were each seated with a cup of tea placed on the table in front of them. They were facing Cygnus, who was continuing her dance lesson with Gaston. Both men took a sip from their cups and placed it back down in unison.<p>

"Phantom, what's going on? Mercedes described her as a more ruthless sadist. But she looks like a normal girl to me. Phantom?"

Phantom wasn't listening. He was mesmerised by Cygnus' cheerfulness as she was dancing. Adding on to it, was the relaxing waltz that could calm any soul. Phantom was distracted from Luminous' muttering. Luminous used his shining rod to knock the back of Phantom's head to gain his attention.

"Oww! What was that for?" Phantom asked.

"I thought your brain was frozen in time. What's up with her? She doesn't look that evil at all. Even I am afraid to hurt her."

"Me too."

"Mercedes told me everything. Except this."

"This happened after she left."

"I see. Take advantage of this rest time."

"Huh?"

They watched Cygnus' dance lesson silently for the next few minutes.

"I guess it's about time I take my leave." Luminous left his chair after finishing his tea.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh? I've even prepared you a chair. Leaving so soon?" Cygnus stopped dancing.

"My presence here is not needed. I will only hinder you. Don't worry Phantom. You'll figure it out." Luminous tapped the floor with his shining rod. The floor shattered, revealing a portal which he fell into and made his exit.

"That's odd," Cygnus said.

Phantom felt the same. But Luminous had a point. His presence had somewhat hindered Phantom from reaching Cygnus. But...

_Figure what out?_

* * *

><p><em>Hundreds of loops later...<em>

Luminous was the last person to enter and left the dimension. Luminous' words haunted Phantom each time he entered Cygnus' garden. The repetitions slowly exhausted Phantom's mind. There was nothing he could do to influence the outcome of the night. Sometimes he was close to death. Other times, he almost reached Cygnus. He began to look forward to entering the Cygnus' garden and seeing Cygnus' smile. It comforted him. Seeing her face meant he had another chance. It somehow kept him sane.

Cygnus had made herself comfortable in that strange place. She would sometimes, dance, listen to music, chat or play chess with Phantom. Gaston would serve them food and drinks and sometimes, entertain them with his jokes or his violin.

Phantom can't help but feel that he was being kept alive. Even if he wanted to kill himself, he couldn't. One thing he found out was that what he thought was Cygnus' defensive magic, had applied to everyone in the garden. The garden prevented anyone from getting hurt. Time would rewind back to before they were hurt. And of course, Cygnus would not tell him anything about the situation other than vague answers. Phantom kept thinking back on what Luminous had said. He still couldn't figure anything out.

_'I thought your brain was frozen in time.'  
>'Don't worry Phantom. You'll figure it out.'<br>Figure what out?  
>'There is nothing.'<br>Nothing?  
>'There is nothing you can do.'<br>There is something. When the Shinsoo cries.  
>What is it?<br>'Where is your cane, old man?'  
>'Can you promise me something?'<br>'I need to stop her.'  
>'I never liked you either.'<br>Am I dead? 'Maybe.'  
>'You shall not come any closer.'<br>'Draw out your weapon, thief.'  
>'Till the right outcome is reached.'<br>'Silly thief. My name is Hilla.'  
>No, it's not.<em>

"Phantom!"

Cygnus was calling him from across the table.

"It's your turn."

Phantom moved his queen. "Checkmate."

"Hmph." Cygnus turned her head away.

She then snapped her fingers. Phantom's surroundings faded to white.

* * *

><p>Phantom entered the bedroom from the balcony. He stood in the bedroom, staring at the broken mirror. Cygnus had interrupted his train of thought the last time. He decided to go through what he missed out.<p>

_'I thought your brain was frozen in time.'  
>'Lets play a game.'<br>What is this? A game?  
>'If you don't melt then I will tell ya.'<br>'If someone asks you...'  
>'Skaia is like a philosopher's stone.'<br>'You stole it without even knowing what it was.'  
>'Are you even going the right way?'<br>'...don't do it.'  
>'Phantom is my prey.'<br>'Already feasting on tears without me?'  
>'How about a change of pace?'<br>'I'm gonna give you a chance to take out your weapon..'  
>'She's not dead.'<br>'I have hardly lied to you.'  
>'Don't worry Phantom. You'll figure it out.'<em>

"Figure what out!?" Phantom shouted out his thoughts.

The sound of him stepping on broken glass finally made him realize where he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

**With this chapter, I moving away from the time loops.**

**I could drag the story and put more chapters of the same night.**

**But I feel that I don't have any good ideas for those.**

**To be continued-**

**(14 JAN 2015)**


	9. Chapter 9

Phantom went back to the balcony and took deep breath of the cold night air. Luminous had done something to Phantom when he hit him at the back of his head. Whenever Phantom recalled about that moment, he could feel as though Luminous had struck him only moments ago. A sort of corrupting magic that grew in his mind until he could remember everything during the repetitions. For the first time, he had the knowledge to change the outcome of the night. It might be his only chance. His mind raced to figure out his next plan of action.

_He must have done something when he hit me.  
>That sneaky bugger.<br>Now what?  
>Run straight to Cygnus of course.<br>But what if her knights show up?  
>Do I defeat them?<br>What if they are mind-controlled?  
>Injuring them would be a bad idea.<br>If there is no more chance to redo the night...  
>Stealthily I must move.<br>Like the shadows.  
>You can do this.<br>Master Thief._

Phantom's memories of the repetitions was a blessing and a curse. He had the knowledge of his enemies and the experience of facing different scenarios. But because he knew too much, he gained a visceral fear of failing. As that was all he remembered, failing. Making decisions almost seemed awkward to him. A part of him wished he had not remembered anything. He became hesitant as he grabbed onto the balcony railings.

_I can just leave the island...  
>That way, I won't get caught in the time loop.<br>What will happen to Cygnus then?  
>Someone else's problem.<br>I can just side with the winning party...  
>Idiot! Why are you hesitating?<br>I must not run away.  
>I must not run away.<br>I must not run away._

Phantom leapt off the balcony and dived into the dark forest. His feet propelled him forwards automatically, while his mind was still in a dilemma. Navigating through the forest became second nature to him. He could probably do it with his eyes closed.

Phantom noticed someone waiting ahead of him. It was Irena. Phantom's mind was bombarded with questions; searching for the right method to handle the threat. But his mind could not keep up with him. He became distracted. He tripped and fell, tumbled and crashed onto the ground a few steps beside the archer. Phantom cursed at his own lack of focus. Irena just watched him. She covered her mouth and tried to hide her laugh.

"Oh look, its Oz," Phantom pointed to the trees behind Irena as a distraction.

Irena turned her horrified face around to look. Phantom moved in and quickly knocked her unconscious with a chop. Phantom caught her and slowly placed her body on the ground.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Mihile appeared from dense forest.

"Wha!" Oz too, appeared.

Phantom froze in his tracks. There was no time to take down the two of them. So he ignored them. He ignored the two knights and just ran. The knights chased him. He smiled as he ran, realising what he had done wrong all this time. He didn't need to defeat the knights. All he needed to do was to reach Cygnus. He saw the forest opened up ahead. Several strides later, he stepped into Cygnus' garden.

Phantom finally did it. He finally caught up to Cygnus. But to his surprise, there was not one, but two Cygnus. They were facing each other. The normal looking Cygnus, dressed in her old clothes, had terror in her eyes. The other evil looking Cygnus, wearing a purple dress, wore a sinister smile on her face. Phantom's body moved instinctively, attacking the witch that haunted him in his nightmares. But the moment he swung his dagger at the back of the witch, her image disappeared. Her laughter echoed in the surroundings. The terrified Empress fell unconscious. Phantom dropped his dagger and caught her. Phantom knelt on the ground, holding Cygnus in his arms. The ground shook. He looked around for his pursuers. The two knights were unconscious too, lying on the ground nearby. Phantom just knelt there, trying to make sense of it all. He noticed the short staff on the ground which Cygnus was holding onto earlier. It looked like a heart staff. This did not surprised Phantom as he felt that Cygnus had always been the mage type.

_Why? Why is Ereve still falling?  
>I defeated Evil Cygnus?<br>I saved the Real Cygnus?  
>Then why is this happening?<br>Is Ereve fated to fall?  
>Is it all done?<br>No more time loops?  
>What will happen when Shinsoo gives the signal?<em>

The ground stopped shaking. Phantom waited for Shinsoo's cries. There was none. Phantom left the staff where it was, carried Cygnus and slowly made his way back to the palace. In the palace, all the inhabitants that were once chanting were now all unconscious. In hallway leading to Cygnus' bedroom, he met Mercedes. She was wearing an evening gown. She was about to give an earful about Phantom's letter, but remained silent when she saw Phantom's crestfallen face.

She waited for Phantom to place the Empress in her bed before asking. "What happened?"

"Some strange things happened." Phantom sat on the bed and wiped his brow before continuing. "When I arrived, the Cygnus Knights suddenly attacked me. I ignored them and ran towards Cygnus to ensure her safety. At her garden, I saw Cygnus and her doppelganger. Her doppelganger looked like she was about to attack Cygnus. So I attacked her. She suddenly disappeared before my very eyes. Then, everyone fell unconscious and Ereve fell out of the sky."

"What?" Mercedes was confused.

Evan then walked into the bedroom as the door was left open. "Woah."

"Evan, write down what I am about to say," Phantom instructed Evan.

Evan hesitated for a while before getting some writing materials from the table nearby. Phantom then repeated what he told Mercedes, but with more details. He completely left out the time loops he experienced. After he finished, he walked towards the balcony.

"Where are you going?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't feel so well. I'll be at my ship," Phantom replied before disappearing from the balcony leaving an after image of cards falling to the floor.

The Lumiere could be seen cruising away from the palace.

"What the heck is going on?" Mercedes wondered.

* * *

><p>Back on Lumiere, Phantom immediately retreated to the Forecastle and collapsed on his bed. It wasn't because he was tired from not being able to sleep during the time loops. It was the mental exhaustion of repeating the same night for weeks. Phantom slept for two days. When he woke up, it was in the evening; the sky was red. He looked out the window, down at Ereve. There was chaos. Hundreds of people were scattered around the palace grounds. Cygnus Knights, Explorers, and The Resistance were all on standby. <em>Was there a war about happen?<em> Phantom wondered.

Gaston walked into the room. "You have been asleep for almost two days."

"What's happening down there?" Phantom asked his butler.

"Nothing. Everyone is just being paranoid that an unknown enemy had somehow attacked Ereve. They are all waiting for this unknown enemy to suddenly pop out of nowhere. There is a rumour that this 'enemy' is you."

"And Cygnus?"

"She is still unconscious. Along with Shinsoo. The rest of the island's inhabitants woke up the next day, unharmed."

Phantom had a quiet dinner on his ship. He could not leave the island as people would suspect him more. He needed answers. Maybe Luminous had some. After all he did help Phantom get out of the time loops. Phantom was sure Luminous had noticed something. Phantom waited for nightfall. He stood on the ship's deck, looking down at the rows of the palace windows. He noticed an odd light coming from one of the windows. There was a floating white orb in the room. It was as if Luminous was signalling him to come. Phantom leapt off deck and landed on a palace balcony crouching down. A bowgun was pressed against his forehead the moment he stood up.

"Where do you think you are going?" Mercedes asked.

Phantom leaned to his left to look behind the elf and took a peek into the bedroom. Cygnus was asleep in her bed. Irena, seated beside the bed, just woke up and wiped her drool. The broken mirror was removed from the room.

"Have you heard of the story: Sleeping Beauty?" Phantom asked.

Mercedes pulled the trigger. Phantom managed to dodge the arrow that whizzed pass his ear, slicing through some of his hair.

"Crazy elf!" Phantom words escaped his mouth.

"Why you..." the elf became more aggravated.

"Oh shit."

Phantom jumped off the balcony, with arrows hot on his trail. He leapt from balcony to balcony while dodging Mercedes' fury. He entered a room from one of the balconies. He checked his bearings and calculated the location of the room with the white orb before proceeding. At the hallways he met a few guards.

"Good evening gentlemen," Phantom greeted them and walked away quickly before they could get a word out.

The guards muttered to themselves behind Phantom's back. Phantom reached the room at the end of the hallway and opened the door. Luminous' back was facing the door. He was sitting on the floor in the middle of the empty room. It looked like he was meditating. In front of him, was a white floating orb of light. On the floor beside him, was Cygnus' heart staff.

"Quite an unbelievable story you left behind," said Luminous.

"Yeah. I don't believe it either." Phantom closed the door and walked beside Luminous to get a look of his face.

Luminous glanced back at Phantom. "Anything else you left out?" the mage asked.

"Can I wait for Cygnus' side of the story first?"

"If she doesn't wake up?"

"Why won't she?"

"Half her magic is gone. I could even say half her soul is missing."

"Even if I told you, would you believe me?"

"No."

"I'll wait then."

"Fair enough."

Several guards came, bursting the door open.

"Yes?" Luminous asked.

Phantom was long gone.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Cygnus finally regained consciousness. Luminous escorted Phantom though the palace hallway, walking pass the ever suspecting guards.<p>

"She won't tell us anything. But maybe, she will tell you," Luminous said.

They reached the Empress' bedroom. Luminous knocked on the door. Mercedes opened it. She had a displeased look when she saw Phantom. Mercedes stepped aside to let them in.

"The two of them. Alone," Luminous said.

The elf reluctantly left the room with Irena. Phantom entered the bedroom.

"If you touch the bed, I will blow a hole in the wall, and you along with it," Luminous warned Phantom before closing the bedroom door.

Phantom was left all alone with Cygnus in her bedroom. She was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees, staring into blank space.

"You can tell me anything," Phantom said.

Cygnus remained silent.

"Do you remember anything?" Phantom asked.

Cygnus continued to remain silent.

"Do you remember running?"

Cygnus turned her head to look at Phantom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

**It happens to me quite often. After sticking with an idea for a while, after thinking about the same idea repeatedly, it doesn't feel like a good idea anymore.  
>But I still continue. A curiosity of wanting to know what the finished product looks like.<strong>

**To be continued-**

**(25 JAN 2015)**


End file.
